


Don't Need a Big Ego

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Altho tbh what's the difference, But big D's aren't everything fellas, Crack, Explicit descriptions about sex but no actual smut, Explicit discussion about penises, M/M, Mark Tuan has a big D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Somehow, Jaebeom is the only one that doesn't know what Mark's packing.





	Don't Need a Big Ego

**Author's Note:**

> au where almost all of hyung!line have slept with each other at one point or another (also au where jinyoung isn’t such a prude)  
> This is just self indulgent where I like to think that mark has the biggest d in got7 (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

“Jackson Jia Er Wang!” Jinyoung bellows, slamming the front door to their shared apartment open so viciously that it ricochets off the wall with a loud boom before stomping into the living room.

Jackson and Jaebeom, cuddled together on the couch, hardly flinch; because let’s be honest: Park Jinyoung is sort of dramatic and it’s not an uncommon occurrence for him to be declaring his murder plans against his cousin Yugyeom or walk in to see his hands thrown up in the air while complaining about the vicious chains of capitalism. But he’s a drama major so it’s only fitting.

Jackson doesn’t even look away from his Instagram feed and is much too comfortable with his cheek against Jaebeom’s chest to offer much more than a lazy, “Sup?”

Jaebeom merely licks his finger and turns to the next page of his book.

“Aren’t best friends supposed to look out for each other?!” Jinyoung accuses as he throws himself onto the opposite end of the sofa theatrically, jostling the couple lightly.

“You consider me your best friend?” Jackson coos, wiping away a fake tear to match Jinyoung’s dramatism. “Cute.”

“Shut up you literally make me tell you that on a weekly basis.” Jinyoung deadpans.

“I do,” Jackson sighs happily. “Okay anyway, what’s got your panties up in a twist?”

“Uh,” Jinyoung raises a well groomed, thick eyebrow. “ _You’re_ the one with the panty kink, not me.”

Jaebeom is the one that sighs happily this time, probably daydreaming about Jackson in a pair of lacy light blue ones that Jinyoung saw while it was his turn to do laundry and Jinyoung retches in loud, overdramatic heaves.

“Okay enough about you,” Jinyoung collects himself and starts before Jackson can think up a come back. “Why didn’t you warn me that Mark’s dick is fucking massive?”

A stunned “What?” Is Jaebeom’s first reaction to this entire ordeal.

“Wanted it to be a surprise.” Jackson replies to Jinyoung before peering up against his perch against Jaebeom to inquire, “And why are _you_ surprised? You knew that Mark and I messed around when we were younger.”

That he did. But Jackson never mentioned anything about Mark’s dick size. Or how it was apparently gargantuan. 

“I…” is all Jaebeom can offer before he’s interrupted by Jinyoung.

“Oh my God, what’s the point in having a rich boyfriend that has his own place to himself when he can’t even fuck you in it.” Jinyoung cries into one of their throw pillows.

“I don’t see the problem, you’re both switches aren’t you?” Jackson seems heavily uninterested and continues to scroll on his phone.

The two are wholly oblivious to Jaebeom who had gone frozen in shock? Disturbance? Distress? Something or other.

“Well, yeah, and I did end up fucking him..” Jinyoung mumbles with an odd mixture of half content and half disappointment. “But I was really in the mood to have my back blown out today and we were really getting into it until I took out the condom from my pocket and he said that it wasn’t big enough.”

“Isn’t that a myth?” Jaebeom says but it falls onto deaf ears since apparently his opinion doesn’t matter as someone who’s never bedded Mark Tuan.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about how we had to buy “Mega Big” condoms and one time the cashier gave us the creepiest smirk.” Jackson shivers. “Gross.”

“Is Mark really that big?” Jaebeom asks in disbelief. He’s trying to imagine Mark and his proportions. The gears in his brain churn as he does the mental math. Mark’s thigh is only marginally thicker than only one of his biceps. So his dick couldn’t possibly be that big... right? He doesn’t care how it would usually be considered abnormal to be thinking about his best friend’s dick. Societal norms be damned.

“Yes.” Both Jinyoung and Jackson chime in unison.

“Bigger than me?” Jaebeom pushes further.

“Yes.” Jackson says dismissive of Jaebeom’s shrinking ego and Jinyoung with an eye roll, once again in unison.

Jaebeom can only sit there stoically, marinating in his burgeoning insecurity as the words on the book blur out of focus and the other two’s discussion about Mark Tuan’s dick becomes nothing but white noise.

 

 

Jinyoung eventually leaves to meet up with his book club and it becomes eerily silent now that the younger as left. The only sounds audible is the annoying ‘tic-tic’ of the clock and the sound of Jackson’s fingers against his phone as he types.

“Is something the matter?” Jackson asks in concern, pushing off of Jaebeom’s chest to look at him in the eyes. “Usually you would have felt up my ass or something by now.”

“It’s nothing,” is the only thing that Jaebeom can think up of to respond with.

“No, tell me.” Jackson insists, plucking the novel (that Jaebeom wasn’t reading anyway) out of the older’s hands and folds it neatly onto the coffee table. Jackson had always emphasised on how important communication was. It explains why he talks so much if anything.

“It’s dumb.” Jaebeom moves his focus to play with the hem of Jackson’s ugly, yellow hoodie.

“Try me.”

With a sigh, Jaebeom mumbles out a soft “did Mark make you feel better than I do?” but Jackson can catch onto it with the quiet in the room.

“You were right.” Jackson affirms, hooking his thigh to straddle one of Jaebeom’s. “It is dumb.”

“Hey, aren’t you meant to make me feel better?” Jaebeom accuses, mood slightly better now that he has Jackson half in his lap. It’s the holy power of the Wang Booty.

“Okay.”

The younger winds his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, neatly manicured hands scratching at the back of Jaebeom’s nape at the little hairs there. Jaebeom’s hands naturally go to rest at the curve of Jackson’s waist.

Jaebeom preens at how Jackson pets lightly at the base of his neck, eyes closing in relaxation as he forgets of his previous dilemma; Their dynamic not dissimilar to how an owner pets a silent but demanding cat.

“Does wittle Jaebeomie feel a wittle insecure about his wittle Jaebeom.” Jackson coos at him belittlingly, cupping Jaebeom’s fat cheeks in the palm of each hand as he squishes them together.

Jaebeom pinches at the skin on Jackson’s hip in efforts to make the younger stop but it only results in Jackson cackling wickedly on the older’s lap. But Jaebeom _does_ realise how truly uncalled for his insecurity is. Jackson really did know how to make him feel better.

“Come on, so what if Mark has a big dick.” Jackson says as he eventually lets go of Jaebeom’s face to wave a dismissive hand around. “You of all people should know that size doesn’t matter. You still come all the same when _I_ top, don't you?"

And it’s true. All of it. Jackson is very self aware of his under average dick size. And Jaebeom _does_ come every time that Jackson feels like topping. Jaebeom loves how small Jackson is, how the younger fits so easily in Jaebeom’s hand and comes so easily when all he has to do is twist his wrist in the slightest of movements.

“Yeah..” Jaebeom murmurs quietly, digging his hands under the hem of Jackson’s hoodie to rub at a jutting hip bone in contemplation.

“Want me to keep going?” Jackson asks, and Jaebeom is unsure if he means the petting or the small efforts to stroke at Jaebeom’s pride but he nods anyway (because he wouldn’t mind either).

“Can’t hurt, right?”

Jackson giggles and settles closer towards Jaebeom so that his knee rests right in the nook of Jaebeom’s spread legs.

“You’re the perfect size for me,” Jackson starts, voice soft and sultry and Jaebeom honestly doesn’t know Jackson can just flip a switch and go from high pitched giggles to low and husky whispering.

“You make me feel so good,” Jackson drags a playful finger against Jaebeom’s chest, touch light and teasing. “All 5.9 inches of you.”

“What the fuck, how do _you_ know exactly how big I am but I don’t?” Jaebeom abruptly stops rubbing Jackson’s skin.

“May or may not have measured you that one time I woke you up with a blowie,” Jackson winks but then hesitates. “You’ve really never measured yourself before?”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom affirms. “Never felt insecure about it until half an hour ago apparently.”

“Hmm,” Jackson hums, inching his finger down until he reaches Jaebeom’s nipple to circle around it again and again until it erects under Jaebeom’s t-shirt. “Do you still feel insecure knowing that I come untouched because your dick curves perfectly the way Mark’s doesn’t? It drags against my spot _so good_.”

Jaebeom feels short of breath and his hands unconsciously grip harder at Jackson’s waist.

“Or how about when we’re too impatient because I want you in me so bad and you slip right into me but stretch me _just right_ to make me feel full.” Jackson continues and closes in, whispering into the shell of Jaebeom’s ear.

“Fuck,” Jaebeom shudders, closing his eyes to remember how tight Jackson feels around him, the way Jackson’s face screws up in pleasure-pain and how his thick lips part half open to let out the tiniest of whimpers

“That’s right baby, I get so loud that the neighbours probably know your name because you fuck me so well.”

The words coming out of Jackson’s mouth are obscene but the younger’s voice remains calm and stable while it undoes Jaebeom completely.

“When you’re not here I think about putting my mouth on you,” Jackson continues, sliding his upper lip down Jaebeom’s throat now so that it leaves a shiny trail in its tracks . “How you slowly fill out on my tongue and stretch my throat so comfortably before you pull on my hair and fuck my face.”

“And when you come in me I love it when I can feel you pulsing until you’re empty, until I’m nothing but full of your cum.”

Jaebeom’s need is making itself very apparent against Jackson’s knee and Jaebeom knows that the younger definitely knows.

“Feel better now?” Jackson pulls away from Jaebeom’s neck to smile toothily at him, deceptively innocent with his knee pressing against Jaebeom’s bulge.

“Yep,” Jaebeom groans and it’s all he can muster in his brain.

“Wanna go eat me out before you fuck me into the mattress with that perfect cock of yours?” Jackson cups a cheek in his palm and pets it in gentle encouragement. 

Jackson’s giggles echo down the hallway when Jaebeom all but lunges off the sofa with Jackson hanging off his frame in a frantic carry. 

 

 

“How big _is_ Mark, anyway?”

“You can ask him to find out if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also if u follow my twt ([@captuanmark](https://twitter.com/captuanmark)) then u kno that i was low key inspired by another fic i read lmao
> 
> I did my research ([x](https://78.media.tumblr.com/746f097a534e3ece49ab538124273719/tumblr_paiwdqQcZ61tkkdvko1_1280.png)) for this fic and jaebeom’s d is on the average-higher end of the bell curve and his penis is bigger than 88.49% of the population.


End file.
